Recueil de Twitlongers
by Eniwe
Summary: Plusieurs ships (Terraink, IntheUnster, IntheUnsterAs...), Smut, Angst...
1. Introduction

Bonjour bonjouuuuuuuuuur !

Alors, voici un recueil un peu particulier puisqu'il s'agira ici de Twitlongers que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps et que je décide enfin de republier ici.  
Je ferais très peu d'intro avant les drabbles / mini-OS sauf si il y a un warning ou un disclaimer particulier mais je laisserais les intros que j'avais originellement écrite.  
Plusieurs couples seront présents, notamment du Terraink (vous commencez à me connaître) mais également d'autres couples comme du IntheUnster (InthePanda x Unsterbliicher) ou du IntheUnsterAs (InthePanda x Unsterbliicher x Gydias) ou autre ! Et également plusieurs genres différents (Du Angst, du fluff, du Smut...)  
J'espère que ça vous plaira pour ceux qui découvriront ces textes et que les autres auront du plaisir à les re-découvrire.

Bonne lecture !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	2. Terraink - Je cherche la merde 1

Voilà le premier "Je cherche la merde" (qui sera suivit par plusieurs autres). Ce sont une série d'OS qui ont été écrite après que Laink ait lu une fanfiction de Jay (JayMcFlaps sur ce site). Certaines parties sont en réaction avec la réaction profondément méprisante de sa copine donc certains ne font pas preuve de la plus grande sympathie à son égard, vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

Laink détourna le regard de l'écran, les joues rouges. Il lança un regard à son pantalon pour voir qu'une érection y naissait.  
Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à l'écran.

"Il continuait à le lécher".

Un soupir sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il ne le contrôle.  
Merde... Le texte lui faisait avoir des images mentales bien trop réalistes et bien trop... excitantes.

Il poussa sur sa chaise roulante pour s'éloigner de son bureau. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains.  
Venait-il réellement d'avoir une érection à cause d'une fanfiction sur lui et... Terra ? Le rougissement s'étendit à ses oreilles et à son cou.  
Venait-il vraiment d'avoir une érection en imaginant Terra lui faire des choses... sexuelles ?

Il se leva précipitamment.  
Non non non et non. Il avait une copine, nom de Dieu ! Il était hétéro ! Hétéro à 100% !

Mais quand son membre dur se fit sentir une nouvelle fois dans son pantalon, il se dit que peut être, il ne l'était pas tant que ça...


	3. Terraink - Plane Sex

**Lemon Terraink, rating M !**

* * *

Les cabines de toilettes des avions étaient petites et inconfortables. Mais Laink ne les dépréciait plus autant maintenant. Surtout quand il était assis sur le lavabo, son Terra entre ses jambes qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Ou comment rendre un trajet en avion bien plus intéressant tout d'un coup.  
Terra descendit sa bouche jusqu'à sa mâchoire, lui laissant des petits baisers brûlants qui lui enflammaient le bas-ventre. Il sentait sa dureté contre la sienne et il descendit doucement sa main vers l'érection de Terracid, la caressant à travers le tissus du jean. Le plus grand faillit lâcher un gémissement mais Laink l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Il lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille :

« Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un nous entende, Terra... »

Puis, il mordilla son lobe tout en augmentant la pression sur son pantalon. Laink se sentait d'humeur à jouer avec Terra aujourd'hui... Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public ? Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient à 9000 mètres d'altitude ? Les deux ?

Il commença à défaire la ceinture de Terracid avec des mains rendues un peu tremblantes par l'excitation. Il passa lentement ses doigts sur le bouton de son jean avant de le défaire d'un geste vif. Il descendit la fermeture éclaire et éloigna les pans qui le gênaient. Il passa ensuite sa main sous le caleçon avant de prendre directement en main la virilité dure de son petit-copain. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir son plaisir.  
Laink sentit son membre se gorger d'un peu plus de sang en entendant les gémissements étouffés de Terra. C'était incroyablement... bandant.

Mais Laink n'était pas le seul à vouloir faire plaisir à l'autre. Terracid déboutonna à son tour le pantalon de son copain et le fit descendre doucement sur ses cuisses, suivi de son caleçon. Laink frémit en sentant le froid du meuble contre ses fesses mais il s'occupa bien vite d'une autre sensation en sentant la main de Terracid contre sa verge.

Ils commencèrent tous les deux à se masturber mutuellement, faisant augmenter leur plaisir encore plus avec des baisers fiévreux. De son autre main, Terracid avait agrippé l'arrière du crâne de son amour pour approfondir toujours plus leurs baisers, les rendant presque désespérés. Laink, quant à lui, avait agrippé la nuque du plus grand, tentant de se raccrocher à lui pour ne pas se noyer dans son plaisir.  
Ils essayaient tous les deux d'étouffés leurs gémissements, rendant l'atmosphère d'autant plus érotique.


	4. Terraink - Je cherche la merde 2

Le message s'afficha sur Skype :

"Terra, je peux t'appeler ?"

Il ne lui répondit pas, l'appelant directement.

"Ouep, mec ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Lis ça !"

Il lui envoya un lien sur Skype.

"Attends, attends... Fanfiction ?  
\- Terra... Il y a des gens qui écrivent sur nous."

Le fait que Laink lui envoie le lien directement piqua sa curiosité. Il ouvrit la page internet. "Montre moi" par quelqu'un nommé JayMcFlaps. Il lut rapidement le récit plutôt court.

Un long silence s'en suivit, brisé par Laink quelques longues secondes plus tard.

"Alors ?"

 **(LES AMIS ! Il existe deux fins, voilà ! :3)**

 **Fin 1 :**

"... Ben, c'est bizarre...  
\- Ouais, je trouve aussi."

Laink se balança doucement sur sa chaise, comme si quelque chose le gênait dans sa partie basse.

"Laink ?"

Il sursauta.

"Oui ?  
\- J'aurais le droit de recréer ce truc en vrai ?"

Laink rougit. Il n'était pas contre l'idée...

 **Fin 2 :**

"... Ben, c'est bizarre...  
\- Ouais, je trouve aussi."

Laink lâcha un soupir tendu tandis que Terra continuait :

"Ça ressemble bien trop à la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu... Comment elle a sut ?"


	5. Terraink - Je cherche la merde 3

« T-Terra... Putain... »

Laink essayait de s'agripper au rebord de la table, cherchant à s'ancrer dans la réalité alors que Terracid, debout derrière lui, le pénétrait durement et violemment, faisant bouger le meuble sur laquelle le plus petit était appuyé. Des hurlements de plaisirs sortaient de sa bouche, il n'en pouvait plus. Terra le remplissait, c'était si bon, si intense. Il ne pouvait retenir ses cris alors qu'il plantait ses ongles dans la table, cherchant à ne pas se noyer dans les vagues de plaisir que son ami lui procurait.  
Mais la porte en face de lui s'ouvrit subitement. Terra arrêta tout mouvement et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la personne, furieuse, qui venait de faire son entrée. Laink leva difficilement les yeux vers elle, toujours dans cette position compromettante. Il eut un long instant de flottement. Le petit sentait encore le membre dur de Terra en lui et sa propre érection contre la table en bois.

« Euh... Junkie, je peux tout t'expliquer... »


End file.
